Kiltia
Kiltia is a term found in titles that take place in Ivalice. Kiltia made its first mention in Vagrant Story, and has appeared as part of the history of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy XII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Light of Kiltia' was founded by the prophet Kiltia 2000 years ago, and was brought into Ivalice from Ordalia. A polytheist faith system, followers of Kiltia follow a dualistic system, where a pantheon of gods is led by Faram the Father, God of Light. Prophet Kiltia witnessed a vision of the gods, and began his quest to spread the message of faith to the people of Ordalia. Arriving at Mt Bur-Omisace, Kiltia made it the center of his faith. Even after his death, the Light of Kiltia continues to flourish, creating churches and accepting followers until all of Ivalice is converted. Those who hold to this faith are known as the Kiltias. Kiltias are known to end their prayers with the name of their deity, Faram, and do the gesture of crossing their chest. It is implied that those of the Kiltia faith believe in an afterlife, as a part of their funeral rites asks for the Great Father to guide the body's return to the earth, and to guide the spirit's return to "the Mother of All" where it shall find peace. Though influential, followers do not mix their faith with government affairs and the church willingly abandoned the power to influence the government, fearing oppression and distrust. Those with high ranks are forbidden to enter politics, and the religion maintains a neutral stance with surrounding territories. Several years after Final Fantasy XII, a separate sect is created by Saint Ajora, claiming Faram alone worthy of worship. This further wanes the popularity of the Light of Kiltia sect. Ranks While not thoroughly explored in Final Fantasy XII, there are ranks within the Light of Kiltia, the highest of which is the Gran Kiltias. The Gran Kiltias stays in the temple atop of Mt Bur-Omisace. Born to lead the faith, the Gran Kiltias is the highest and most celebrated man in the Light of Kiltia faith. The Gran Kiltias is known to be a man of wisdom and deep thought, with possession of powerful magick. It is never revealed how many Gran Kiltia there have been, or how long they live. The first Gran Kiltias the party hears of was around during the time of King Raithwall. Upon taking three pieces of nethicite, King Raithwall gave the Sword of Kings to the Gran Kiltias to look after it. He sealed it in the Stilshrine of Miriam, so only a descendant of King Raithwall could come and take it. The Gran Kiltias Anastasis is the most recent Gran Kiltias and the one who meets Princess Ashe, and explains where to get the Sword of Kings. He is known to have sealed one of the dangerous Elite Marks, Fafnir, after said beast tried to obtain the Dynast King Relic in the Stilshrine of Miriam, and the Mark Piscodaemon. Anastasis is killed by Judge Bergan during an Archadian raid to Mt Bur-Omisace, leaving the faith with no Gran Kiltias, and it is unknown if there ever will be a new one. Due to his passing, beasts begin to roam Mt Bur-Omisace, such as Fafnir, who was petitioned to be hunted by Iieha, a Kiltias who attempted to defeat the Fafnir and perished. Other known ranks are Acolytes and Hymms. Acolytes are found to be mostly nu mou. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In the instruction manual, it is mentioned that long before Noah built his ark, the tales tell of an ancient land called Kiltia: a world where swords and sorcery reigned. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift A '''Kiltias' is known as a sorcerer. ''Vagrant Story Kiltia is an ancient religion known to have existed for over 2000 years. A pseudo-religion combining magic and machines, the adjective Kildean refers to Kiltia-made items. Kiltia are known to have created gemstones named after the knights of Camelot, and created mechanical puppets, such as Kali and Ravana, in the image of the deity Asura. Most of the artifacts survived, including the rusted nails—claws once used by the Kildean tactician Rinomy. 2000 years before The Graylands Incident, the dancer-priestess Müllenkamp rose to become a prominent figure of the religion. The Kildean priestess founded the dark city of Leá Monde and her influence was so strong a cult was formed around her. In an age where magic was as "common as sellswords," Leá Monde was carved with the ancient Kildean lettering to strengthen its draw upon the the Dark. Müllenkamp carved the city with Kildean glyphs to create what is known as the Gran Grimoire, and sealed it with the Blood-Sin tattoo on her back. As time passed, the Iocus priesthood gained momentum within Valendia. Müllenkamp was branded a heretic, and her cult was persecuted by an Inquisition meant to cleanse the city of Leá Monde. The Iocus priesthood's own symbol is merely an adapted "Rood Inverse," the same motif as the Blood-Sin that Müllenkamp wore. While dark magic is abhorred in Valendia, the Iocus priesthood's own Cardinal and Order of the Crimson Blades secretly employ the Dark. The Valendian Parliament, in an effort to wrestle power from the priesthood, also seeks to harness the powers of the Dark. Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm'' Kiltia is mentioned as an obscure, secret religious cult trying to expand its sphere of influence in Ivalice. Category:Organizations in Ivalice